Joseph (comics)
[[image:Magneto1.jpg|225px|thumb|Cover to Magneto #1, featuring Joseph. Kelly Jones, artist]] Joseph was a Marvel Comics character who was briefly a member of the X-Men. Created by writer Scott Lobdell and artist Roger Cruz, he first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #327 (December 1995). Joseph was a clone of the X-Men’s nemesis Magneto, possessing his magnetic powers, though he was originally intended to be an amnesiac Magneto. He had a brief courtship with Rogue before dying in battle with the actual Magneto. Fictional character biography Joseph was discovered near a South American orphanage run by a nun known as Sister Maria. After several run-ins with "The Colonel," Joseph opted to leave the orphanage to protect the children. It was shortly after this that he encountered Rogue and saved her from the first wave of Bastion's "Operation Zero Tolerance." Rogue believed Joseph to be an amnesiac and mysteriously youthful Magneto. During this time, the X-Men first encountered the being known as Onslaught. Believing Magneto to be responsible, the Avengers sought Joseph out. Out of guilt for what he believed were his past sins, Joseph joined the X-Men in their war against Onslaught. In an attempt to find out more about his past, Joseph encountered the Acolytes and their leader Exodus. They too believed that Joseph was Magneto and begged him to lead them. Exodus turned on Joseph when he noticed that Joseph was not the Magneto he knew. Joseph took on the identity of Magneto in order to convince the Acolytes that he truly was Magneto and ordered them to abandon their current activities. Exodus disagreed, but obeyed because he believed he saw a glimmer of the old Magneto within Joseph. Joseph returned to the X-Men, satisfied that he no longer was Magneto. Shortly afterwards, Joseph dedicated himself to reconstructing the Z'nox chamber to give Rogue some control over her powers. It was successful, to an extent, in that while standing under it, Rogue was unable to absorb the powers or psyche of another person. Immediately after this, Joseph and some of the X-Men were sent to the Shi'ar Galaxy in order to fight The Phalanx. When they returned to Earth, they were captured. In captivity Joseph met the mutant Maggott, who had been saved by Magneto years before and expressed his gratitude to the confused Joseph. Maggott discovered though that their captor Erik the Red was the real Magneto in disguise. Feeling that he owed Magneto for saving him, he didn't tell the X-Men that Joseph wasn't Magneto. Several weeks later, the Israeli agent Sabra appeared at the X-Mansion and wanted to kill "Magneto". Maggott revealed to her that Joseph wasn't Magneto, confirming Sabra's suspicions. Joseph left with Sabra to find out more about his past and Magneto's current whereabouts. He was kidnapped by Astra, who told Joseph his true origin. Astra sent Joseph against Magneto, who had publicly revealed himself. These events came to be known as the Magneto War. During this Magneto War, Joseph sacrificed himself in order to repair the damage done by Magneto to Earth's electromagnetic field''X-Men'' vol. 2 #87 Powers and abilities As a clone of Magneto, Joseph possesses the superhuman power to generate extremely powerful magnetic fields. He can employ these magnetic fields to manipulate ferrous metals and to produce a number of other effects. He has also been shown to generate electricity and electromagnetic radiation. Joseph is capable of personal levitation/flight at high speeds, and often produces a protective magnetic aura around his own body. The real Magneto has on rare occasions been able to produce a wormhole using magnetism, and to safely teleport himself and others by means of the wormhole, but Joseph has not demonstrated a similar ability. References External links *[http://uncannyxmen.net/db/spotlight/showquestion.asp?faq=10&fldAuto=106 UncannyXmen.Net Spotlight on Joseph] Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics characters who can fly Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate magnetic fields Category:1995 comics characters debuts